Vertu Blessaur
by HANAJIMA UCHIHA
Summary: After being captured by his parents, Danny reveals his secret to them only to have to face his biggest fear. With his parent's rejection and his memory gone, Skulker sees an opportunity to do more with the halfa than turn him into his next trophy. No slash.
1. Confessions

**Hello and Welcome, yet again!**

**So, you've read the summary and have the gist. I came up with this so long ago, I can't remember the inspiration! I actually wrote this when I was in high-school, and that was YEARS ago. As for why I never uploaded this; that even I don't know. **

**Just to let you know, NO SLASH! See how romance is not is the genre? I'm keeping it that way. Nice try guys.**

'**Vertu Blessaur' is Icelandic for 'goodbye'. **

**Sometimes, it's the only thing we can say.**

**This is going to be much shorter than what I normally write. I'll be uploading a full-length Sonic fanfic in September, so I'll be posting this now just to tide over until then. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter One: Confessions

Danny flew down the street at Mach speed, his parents close on his tail.

"Come on Jack, step on it. We've almost got him!" Maddie hung out of the RV's window, ready to fire the ectoplasmic net at the teenage ghost. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins from the excitement; never had they come this close to capturing the ghostly-menace.

Danny panicked as he saw them getting closer. He couldn't attack his parents, or even retaliate; the only option he had was to run away and try to block anything they fired at him. He flew upwards, seeing as he wasn't losing them by zipping through the city. They couldn't catch him if they couldn't fly.

Just as he was sure he was out of their striking range, he felt an electric jolt go through him as the net encased itself around him.

His parents had caught him.

Danny, knowing that phasing out was impossible, ignited his hands and tried to tear the net apart. No such luck for the boy, as the weave of the trap stayed intact.

His parents practically jumped out of ghost catching RV, all too excited to have finally caught the ghost punk that had been plaguing their city, and them, for the better part of the year.

"It's over ghost boy!" Maddie pointed her ecto-laser at her son's ghost persona. "Any last words before we knock you out and tear you apart molecule by molecule?"

"Wait! You can't kill me!" Danny panicked, holding his hands out in front of himself as if it would stop an oncoming attack. His heart sped up while his breaths came out uneven and panicked; he was going to die at the hands of his parents!

This certainly wasn't how he imagined he would go.

"Why not?" Jack asked, unfazed by the ghost's desperate plea. Ghosts were soulless, emotionless creatures in his eyes. He felt nothing for them.

"Because…because…" There was no way Danny could explain it. Even if he had the words to explain, his parents would never believe him. As scientists, they would demand concrete evidence. It would be better if he just showed them. Danny closed his eyes, calling his human self forward. White rings washed over him as the pale glow that surrounded him disappeared, leaving a tattered and scraped teenager behind. "Because, I'm your son!"

Maddie and Jack lowered their weapons in shock. Their son, Danny Fenton, was in front of them where that nuisance Danny Phantom had once stood. This couldn't be! It was a trap by the ghost-kid to have them let their guard down! Danny was at home, asleep in his bed. They had checked on him before they left!

Not wanting to let the ghost try anything else that might compromise their capture of him, Maddie pulled a taser from her tool belt and shocked the boy unconscious before he could say anything else.

Danny's heart fell as he hit the ground. They hadn't believed him.

He saw his parents approach him.

Everything went black.

* * *

Maddie stood at her lab's workstation, her back to their new captive.

The impostor ghost, still disguised as her son, was strapped to the medical table, ready to be cut open.

She had been running some tests to see if the ghost was indeed her actual son, as a hint of doubt had clouded her mind in a moment of weakness. She had gotten home that night with her prey in tow, quickly securing him in the lab. First thing she did was check up on Danny, who, much to her discontent, was no longer in his room.

He must have snuck out; he was a teenager after all. There was no way this ghost could be her son. How would her boy have even acquired ghost powers in the first place? How could a human also be a ghost? It made no sense at all to believe Phantom's words.

That's right, Danny was a teenage boy. He probably snuck out to see that Sam girl he liked so much, or just to hang out with his pals.

A long stream of paper came from the printer. Wasting no time, Maddie grabbed it and looked over the results with butterflies in her stomach.

She didn't like what she saw.

According to the testing, that…thing was her son. At least half of him was. The other half was ghost.

Now she was stumped. They boy had his standard sets of chromosomes, but for each pair, one chromosome was that of a ghost and the other of a human. Further analysis only showed that the ghostly chromosomes contained her and Jack's DNA. There was no denying, that was the real Danny Fenton strapped to the lab table behind her.

She scowled in disgust, tossing the papers into the nearby trashcan. Her son was a ghost.

One of the filthy, disgusting, horrible creatures that had killed her parents, and almost killed her on several occasions too.

Grudgingly, she fetched the papers from the trashcan and took them to her partner and husband.

Even the big lovable Jack could not conceal his disgust for what their son had become. "That kid isn't our son anymore. He's been taken over by that ghost, he's dead! Who knows how long ago that ghost took over him." It had to be the case. Danny Phantom was possessing their son, using his body as some kind of meat-bag so he could amongst the humans unnoticed.

Maddie nodded. "Let's run some more tests. We'll figure out how he got in Danny and try and find a way to prevent other ghosts from taking over people. We won't let Danny's death be in vain!"

* * *

There was pain, a lot of it! Something was stabbing him! Something was stabbing him in his chest!

Danny's eyes snapped open, shock overriding his fatigue. His vision swam for a bit, before coming into focus over a bright light and two shadowy figures.

His parents were hovering over him, dissection tools in hand. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice shaking in fear, eyes wide as saucer plates as he saw the scalpel making its way down his exposed chest.

"Don't talk to us as if we're your parents." Maddie slapped the ghost-child across the face. The nerve of that fiend to address her as 'Mom.' "You killed Danny and now you think you can parade around in his body? We're going to find out what you did and get you out. Then we're going to dispose of you, molecule by molecule, as promised."

"You took our son from us!" Jack shouted, tears springing to his eyes. His boy was dead and he couldn't do anything about it now. What kind of a ghost hunter was he? He was supposed to protect everyone, but he couldn't even protect his family. He was going to destroy this ghost and free his son's corpse. Then maybe, they would give him a proper burial.

Maddie continued making the incision down Danny's chest. Ghosts had cores. If her theory was right, in the place of a heart, there should be a ghost core. Phantom would not be able to keep his energy alive with a human heart. Her best shot would be to try and remove the core first, and if that didn't work, to try removing the other vital organs until the ghost would have to leave Danny's body.

"No! Stop!" Danny shouted in pain, tears spilling from his eyes. His parents were cutting him open without any anesthesia. He had fought ghosts and taken beating after beating, but nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to the emotional pain of having your parents, the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally, tear you open because they can't accept you're half ghost. Nothing, not even the cutting motion they were making down his body, was more painful than having them reject him completely. He screamed in complete agony.

White rings passed over Danny as he reverted back to his ghost half. He had to get out of here before his parents did something irreversible. He tried to phase out of the restraints, but received a painful shock.

"Nice try, ghost child. We planned ahead." Jack smiled. It was his invention that was preventing the child from phasing out and escaping. "These restraints are made from the same material as out specter-deflectors. Use any of your powers and you'll be in for a nasty surprise."

Danny's blood-curling shouting continued as he watched his parents take the skin over his stomach and chest and fold it over. They pinned it back to his own body, continuing their procedure as if he were actually unconscious.

All he could do was scream at the top of his lungs. His skin began getting even paler in his ghost-form.

The sight of his own internal organs was too much to bear.

Danny passed out once more.

* * *

Skulker flew around the city of Amity Park, searching for the ghost-whelp. The kid hadn't been seen for three days now. Not by anyone, not in the Ghost Zone, and not by him.

Where was he? Had he just disappeared off the face of the planet?

The man was bored, he needed a bit of a challenge.

Maybe the brat's cocky attitude finally brought him to an end. An entertaining thought for the hunter, but also an aggravating one as he wanted to be the one who finished the great Danny Phantom.

The hunter flew towards the large sign reading 'Fenton Works'. The child would probably be home. Where else could he be? Maybe he was sick and that had him out of commission for the past few days.

Phasing through the floors, he stopped at each to see if the child was around. He quickly moved on when he found the rooms quite and empty. Phasing to the only place he had not checked yet, Skulker stopped at the basement to be met by a horrible sight.

The kid was in the lab alright. In fact, he unconscious on the experimentation table. His torso was open with several tubes coming out of his chest, all filling with his ectoplasm.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the whelp's parents must have finally found out the truth.

Skulker approached the table cautiously. When he sensed there were no traps, he closed the distance between himself and the halfa.

The boy's parents were trying to drain the child's core out of him.

Humans were truly disgusting creatures.

He patted the boy's head lightly, not wanting to cause any further damage. "Wake up, whelp."

The white-haired ghost boy opened his green eyes slowly. "No more… please." The words came out softly and cracked, as if the boy had been screaming for hours. His eyes were swollen red and still filled with tears.

"I'm not here to tear you open." Skulker said. He could feel the bile rising to his mouth. Keeping his face straight, he asked Danny "How'd you get caught?"

Danny looked at him, confused. "Do I know you?"

This was interesting. The boy couldn't remember him? "What's your name, kid?" He tried again.

"Danny. Who're you?"

So he could remember his name, but not the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone? He was slightly offended. He would have reminded the child whom he was. Before he could say anything else, the boy fell unconscious once more.

"Freeze, ghost scum!"

Skulker whipped around sharply, ready to attack. The whelp's parents had come back down to the lab, to continue their torture of the poor boy, no doubt.

Maddie held her gun pointed at the hunter. "Come to save your friend? Not on my watch!"

Skulker laughed at the woman's feeble attempt to look intimidating. He held out his arm, firing a net of his own at the woman. "You humans are the inferior ones. Had Phantom used his full strength on you, you would not have lived to see tomorrow." Skulker turned away from the woman, ignoring her orders to leave her specimen alone.

Using his own strength, he forced the restraints around the ghost boy's arms and legs open. He gently removed the tubes and needles from the child, trying not to damage any internal organs they might have been connected to. His experience as a hunter gave him a good image of the human anatomy, preventing him from accidentally damaging any vital organs too badly.

He then folded the boy's skin back to its original place. Grabbing a roll of gauze from the nearby table, he wrapped it around the boy's torso and abdomen. The child would need more care than this, definitely stitches, but it would have to do for now.

Once he was sure the bandages were tight enough, and using extreme caution, he lifted the child up. "Well, if you don't want him anymore, I'll take him."

"Put him down!" Maddie shouted, trying to break out of the net. "We caught him first, he's our property now!"

"You call your child property? And I thought my parents were cruel." Skulker blasted the door to the ghost portal open, not wanting to waste any time looking for a naturally occurring one outside.

He opened his jet-packs and flew through the portal.

* * *

When Danny awoke, he felt something cool against his forehead. He was lying on something soft, his arms down against his sides for a change.

He opened his eyes, still feeling pain, but a much duller and less severe kind. He chose to ignore it, instead focusing on the feeling of someone running their hands through his hair in a soothing motion.

"You're finally awake?" Ember asked once she felt the boy stir under her hand. She soaked the rag once more in the bowl of water beside her before placing it on his forehead.

"Yeah...who are you?" Danny asked. He didn't know who this woman, but he felt much safer around her than he did in that experimenting room. She was really pretty.

"Skulker wasn't kidding; you really can't remember anything, can you?" She pushed his hair out of his eyes, trying not to remember how he first looked when Skulker brought him to the isle.

"No, I'm afraid not." He tried and tried, but the only thing that came up were a few fuzzy faces and his name. "Did I know you?"

"Don't worry about it. Try not to move around too much. I stitched up your chest, but it'll still take some time for the wound to fully close." Ember stood up once she saw Danny relax. Skulker would want to know the child was awake. "I'll be right back."

Danny didn't want her to go. He contemplated asking her to stay a bit longer, but decided against it. He didn't want to get her angry with him.

"Three days later and he finally wakes up?" Skulker asked. He thought the kid was a goner for sure.

He had rushed the boy back to his isle, setting him down on his carving table. After some explaining to Ember, she was standing over the boy, stitching his chest and stomach shut. After not waking on the first day, Skulker thought the boy would have breathed his last breath shortly after.

Looks like the whelp still had some fight left in him.

"Yeah, but I thought you were messing with me. He really can't remember a thing. You know, I've heard of this kind of thing before in humans. A kid goes through some traumatizing experience and his brain will naturally seal off any memories of it to protect him. I think that's what happened."

"He didn't just forget his parents catching him though, he forgot everything!"

"Maybe he's trying to forget he's human. He hasn't transformed back, even though he's weak. I think his mind's subconsciously forcing him to stay as a ghost."

"That would make sense. So he has to re-learn everything?"

"I guess." Ember didn't exactly have a degree in child psychology, but she did remember some things from when she studied under a teacher. That was before she realized how much easier it would be to sing for a living. "So are you going to skin him and hang his pelt on your wall?"

"I thought about it, but then I realized this might work out better." If the kid couldn't remember anything, he would have nowhere to go. He could keep him and train him as his apprentice. No one had studied under his ways for a long time. He'd get an apprentice and a living trophy all in one. "I think I'll keep him."

"Alive, right?" Ember really didn't want to have to walk past Danny's dead skin every day. It was a creepy concept.

"Of course. How can I teach a dead whelp how to hunt?

* * *

**Yayz! This thing is going to be a four shot, so I hope you'll stick around for it!**

**I know this chapter was, but the others won't be as long as my normal chapters are. As I said, this is just to tide you over until I post my Sonic fic. This fic is going to be completed though, so expect and update soon. **

**Review Please!**


	2. Re-Learning

**Breathe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Re-Learning

Ember sat in the skull-shaped house's entrance, watching Skulker spar with Danny.

It turned out it wasn't just personal memories that Danny had lost; he had also forgotten how to fight. He could launch the basic ecto-blasts from his hands and go intangible, but he couldn't do anything special. No ice powers, no duplicates, and no ghostly wail. Even his hand-to-hand combat needed some serious brushing up on.

The kid would still panic when his legs became a spectral tail and was stumbling around like a middle-schooler lost in a fight.

What Ember found most fascinating was the fact that Danny could not remember he was half human. She and Skulker had no intention of telling him, and the boy seemed content with being a ghost. He didn't even seem to know of the human world, or at least if he did, he never said anything about it.

Danny clumsily ducked out of the way when a net came flying at him.

"Come on, whelp. What happens if someone attacks you in real life? You can't always rely on your dumb luck." Skulker reeled the net back into the storage compartment. He wanted to teach the boy how to really fight! Even when he had all his powers, the boy's victories were still mostly in part to his never ending luck.

"I'm trying!" Danny took deep breaths. They had been practicing for hours now and he was exhausted. First they trained with physical strength, then throwing punches, then kicking, and now dodging attacks. He just wanted to lie down for a while.

"Alright, we'll call it a day." Skulker said. No point in pushing the boy just yet. Once they got into the more ghost-related attacks he wouldn't be so easy on him.

Danny threw himself on the ground, happy to be off of his legs. How did he end up as Skulker's apprentice anyways? It doesn't matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't remember. Even though, he had a feeling weren't lying to him. He could very vaguely remember Skulker and Ember; he knew it had something to do with fighting, so being his apprentice sounded about right.

"Come on, kid." Ember stood over the collapsed Danny. "Let's get you inside." She held out a hand to him.

"Thanks, Ember." Danny took her hand, allowing her to help him up.

Ember headed in with Danny behind her. Regardless of everything he had done to her before, she didn't really mind having him around. He was kind of sweet actually. Sometimes he would follow her around inside the house to help with various chores; it was like having a little brother who wasn't as annoying as Youngblood.

Besides, with him around, she wasn't stuck with the job of skinning the animals Skulker brought home for dinner, a most unpleasant job indeed.

Stirring, while humming a tune to herself, Ember prepared Skulker's latest catch into dinner.

Danny was with her, cutting up some vegetables in silence. He was lost in thought. This seemed familiar. He had once been in a kitchen doing the same thing with someone else who was like a sister figure to him. It was so close! Who was it? Why couldn't he remember? It was driving him crazy!

"Hey, Ember." Danny set the knife down and turned to the flame-haired ghost girl. "Do you know where I'm from?" He just had to know, it was killing him being completely clueless about himself.

Yikes, where had this come from? "No. Why do you ask?" She kept her voice even, not wanting to give away that she really knew something.

"I was just remembering doing something like this somewhere else." Maybe he was trying too hard to remember, it was just mixing up things he actually knew with things he was trying to find out.

Ember hoped the boy wasn't starting to remember everything so soon. If he did get all his memories back, he'd remember what his parents did to him; it would devastate the boy all over again.

"What about my family? Did I have any?"

"Not that I knew of."

Not that she knew of? She had never met his family? Someone had to have given birth to him, so he did have a mother and father at one point. If she didn't know of them, he must have met her without them. Had he run off on his own? He was only fourteen, how long ago could he have left? "Ember," Danny called her once again. "How long have I known you?"

"Danny, is something bothering you?" Ember asked, tactfully avoiding his question.

"Sorry, it's just, I can't piece everything together. It's like there's this huge chunk missing that I can't find." Seriously, wasn't the sky blue? When did it turn green? He remembered the sky being green sometimes, but how? The sky didn't just randomly change colors. Maybe he was losing his mind…

"Danny, look." She put her hand under his chin, making him look at her. "Don't worry about all of this, okay? I'll take care of you, so just relax. Everything will come back to you in time." Which will be never, hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worrying too much." Danny rubbed the back of his head. Maybe it was pointless, but he still wished he could remember.

"You better get back to those vegetables; the meat is almost done cooking."

"Oh, right!" Danny picked up the knife and resumed his work.

* * *

**Hey, I did say the chapters would be shorter than usual. Don't expect mile long chapters, but you can expect longer chapters for the next two.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. **

**Yeah, Ember's a little OOC. *Puts on Sunglasses* Deal with it! **

**Review Please!**


	3. Familiar Face

**Must keep on moving ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Familiar Face

"Ready, whelp?" Skulker asked as slipped his boots on.

"Why do you always call me whelp, is it supposed to help with me self-esteem or something?"

Skulker gave the boy a stern look. Looks like he was getting his witty banter back.

"Yes, I'm ready." Danny rolled his eyes. Some people just didn't appreciate good humor.

"Let's go."

Danny couldn't deny he was excited. This would be his first solo hunt out in the Ghost Zone, not just on Skulker's Isle. He was free to catch anything he wanted to, but that just left so many possibilities.

What should he go after?

He knew he should start small, but he kind of wanted to go for something stronger. He could do it. Skulker wanted him to go after an ectopus, but those were too easy. You didn't even need to use spectral energy to defeat them! A dragon was way too tough, if he went after one of those it would be an embarrassing trip back to the isle. That is if he made it out in one piece!

Ectopus it was!

"Alright, I'll be hunting nearby." Skulker told the halfa. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Yes, yes, I got it." Danny flew off, ready to start his own individual hunt. Ectopuses hung out in the Ghost Zone swamp, so that's the first place he should probably check out.

* * *

"Here, Ectopuses!" Danny called out. Calling out to them while hunting was probably the worst thing you could do, but it made no difference now. There was nothing here.

Where were all the little critters that usually hung out around the swamp? This place looked like a ghost town, no pun intended.

Great, he was going to go back to Skulker empty handed. This would be more embarrassing than having to call for help while trying to catch a dragon. Maybe he just go try and catch a dragon.

Danny sighed. He may as well wear himself out to make it look like he had actually tried to catch something. He morphed his legs into a spectral tail and took off.

Flying at full speed was relaxing. His white locks whipped all around his face when he made sharp turns. The adrenaline would pound through his veins each time he almost crashed into a tree. He must have done this all the time; he had yet to have a crash or collision while flying at such high speeds.

He quickly shifted himself to the right, flying around a large rock. Without warning, he collided into something white. Or someone.

Great, he must have jinxed himself bragging about his flying skills. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be hiding back here." He apologized as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, not paying attention to his fellow ghost.

"Daniel? Is that you?" The stranger asked.

Danny stopped rubbing the sore spot on his head to get a better look at the ghost.

The ghost was dressed in a mostly white with a cape. The cape was white too save for the red lining on the inside. His face was a bluish green color with red eyes, and black hair that was spiked up.

"Do I know you?" Danny asked, floating closer to him. The man knew his name; he must be a part of Danny's past. Maybe this would clue him in to his lost memories!

"Did you really hit your head that hard? Don't play stupid, Little Badger." Vlad was clearly unamused by the boy's act. "Although it would fit you perfectly…" He tacked on with a small chuckle.

"Who are you?" Danny continued the questioning. Maybe a name would help him ring a bell.

Vlad was about to go off on the boy. He had disappeared for almost three weeks now without a trace. The only reason he had found out about this was when the young boy's friends and sister stormed into his castle demanding to know what he had done with the boy.

He was flattered they would think he was the only ghost strong enough to take down Daniel, but alas, he had not been behind the teen's mysterious disappearance. If the boy was not in Amity Park, and he was not with him in Wisconsin, there was only one other place he would be.

The Ghost Zone, hence Vlad's presence. The fact Daniel had flown directly into him had only made his search all the more easier.

The more Danny focused on the ghost in front of him, the more he felt the raw strength of his energy. It was so powerful! He must be the reason there was nothing around in the swamp, his ecto-signature had scared all the weak ghosts away.

Meanwhile, Vlad was starting to realize Danny wasn't joking. The boy really couldn't remember who he was. If he had been gone for three weeks, he had probably forgotten everything. His family, his friends, Amity Park, and best of all, him. Maybe this could work in his favor. "Daniel, dear boy, where have you been all this time? You've had me worried." Vlad shifted his tone to that of concern.

"Worried?" Danny asked, confused. "Why would you be worried?"

"Daniel, can you really not recognize me, Vladimir, your own father?" Oh yes, this would work out quite well.

Danny backed away slowly. For some reason, 'father' did not exactly match his impression of this ghost. Something felt familiar about this ghost, but it was something horrible. Something inside of him was telling him to either run or put up a fight. He knew this man couldn't be trusted.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Vlad noticed the uneasy look on the boy's face. What was going through his mind?

"No. You're trouble!" Danny suddenly remembered being thrown into a building, he remembered fighting, he remembered being scared and in danger because of this ghost.

"Daniel, we're the same. You're half human, just like me."

"What?" Danny was caught off guard. He was half human? No way, he couldn't be. He had never even seen a human before, let alone been to the human world. Was it even physically possible for someone to be both ghost and human?

"Haven't you ever felt it inside you? Something different from the other ghosts?"

"That's crazy! You can't be half human and half ghost, I know you're lying!" Danny shouted, wishing this ghost would just go away. He was here to hunt, not look for trouble.

"Daniel, don't be stubborn. Come home with your father, now." Without memories, Vlad would be able to mold young Daniel into the perfect son, even if he still retained his stubborn attitude.

Danny's adrenaline kicked in yet again, this time from fear. His mind told him to get out of there before things escalated. Not waiting for things to get out of hand, he sped away as fast as he could.

Vlad took off, following close behind. He was not going to lose the boy when he had the perfect opportunity to make him his son. He fired a few blasts at the boy. It would be easier if he could just knock him out of the sky and carry him back to the human world.

Danny's suspicions were confirmed when the blasts began. He had to find a place to hide; flying in the open expanses of the Ghost Zone was probably not helping. He spotted a small island composed of rock formations.

Talk about perfect timing!

Danny swerved, heading straight for the island. He ducked into the first formation, slowing down a bit so he could find himself a good hiding place. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his waist.

He had been caught, it was over!

A hand against his mouth stopped him from crying out for help.

"Calm down, Whelp. Do you want to give our position away?" Skulker held the squirming child in his grasp.

Danny calmed down as soon as realized it was not Vlad who had caught him. He watched as Skulker raised a shield around the two of them, one he knew would hide their ecto-signatures.

Vlad flew through the formations, searching for the boy. "Oh, Daniel!" He called out. "Where are you?" The boy was good; he couldn't even pick up the remnants of his energy. He flew off the island; Daniel must have slipped off unnoticed. He'd find the boy eventually; the child had too many enemies out here to make it by safely.

Skulker lowered the shield once Vlad was out of sight. That was too close, good thing he had chosen to hunt nearby.

"Who was that?" Danny asked, a hand over his beating ghost core.

"He's a very powerful ghost, even I can't fight him. Stay away from him." Skulker wasn't going to tell him anymore. Knowing the boy, he'd get too curious and try to go meet him again.

Danny nodded. He knew the ghost's name was Vladimir. He'll call him Vlad, it sounded more appropriate.

"Come on, let's head back. That ghost scared all the prey away. We can try again another time."

* * *

**See, I said it'd be longer. Not that much, but still a little longer. **

**Review Please! **


	4. Fitting Together

**You're amazing just the way you are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Fitting Together

No matter how hard he tried, Danny couldn't get Vlad's words out of his head.

"_Haven't you ever felt it inside you? Something different from the other ghosts?"_

It had never crossed his mind before, but now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Was he really half human? Is that why neither Ember nor Skulker knew anything about his past or family?

It couldn't be! It didn't even make sense! How does someone end up as a hybrid? How could someone belong to both the living and the dead?

It didn't matter because Danny knew it could never happen. He took the pillow out from underneath his head and pushed it over his face.

It would be better if he just forgot about it…just like he did everything else.

* * *

Danny slipped out of the cave silently.

He couldn't resist. His curious nature got the best of him. He had to go visit the human world.

Skulker had warned him repeatedly to stay away from the portals if he valued his life. He said the humans were cruel and merciless, that they would tear him open and pull his organs out in the name of science.

These stories were a bit intimidating, but if it would help him get his memory back, Danny would risk it.

He found a portal not too far from the isle and dove in.

The sky outside was a dark navy-blue with a single orb shining in the sky.

Danny zipped through the human city silently, absorbing all the sights. It was very quiet; everyone must have also been asleep here.

What was so dangerous about this place? The few humans that were out didn't seem all that strong. Ember told him they didn't have powers, but they still posed a threat. How?

He got his answer when he was suddenly blasted into the nearby building.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here ghost punk!" Jack cheered at his shot. He never landed a hit; the ghost boy must still be weak even after all this time.

Danny felt his head spin from the sudden crash. These guys, he'd seen them before. His memory swam and surfaced from the impact as he realized they were close to him.

Suddenly, everything fit together.

In that instant, Danny saw everything he had forgotten. His friends, defending Amity Park, his parents. What his parents had done to him in their lab. Skulker saving him.

He shot up like an arrow, zooming through, over, and around the building with great ease. He knew where the next portal would form in the sky. He knew how to maneuver his way around the city. He knew how to use all his ghost powers.

In his rage and fear, Danny began firing ecto-blasts at his parents, blowing out the tires to the Fenton RV, hoping it would keep them at bay.

Sure enough, the portal formed in the sky, allowing Danny to escape from the nightmare he was re-living. He landed at the closest floating land mass, giving himself some time to recuperate. His head was pounding from the sudden surge of memories and his stomach felt sick from what those memories contained.

He saw his own organs being torn out! He saw his parents do it!

Danny clutched at his stomach and threw up.

* * *

The next morning, Danny woke up feeling absolutely awful.

Late in the night, he had snuck back on to Skulker's Isle, hoping a good night's sleep would help. Unfortunately it seemed to make it worse.

He felt trapped in his own mind, and his body felt like it was on fire, even in his ghost form.

When Ember came to wake him up, she found him in his miserable state. "What's wrong, Danny?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I feel horrible." He groaned, feeling so in more ways than one.

Ember placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up." She found it strange, considering ghosts never overheated, especially not Danny. He had an ice core; his normal body temperature should have been very low. It must have been a problem with his human half. "You stay in bed, I'll tell Skulker you're too sick to go out for training today." She got up and left, closing the door behind her.

Danny stared at his gloved hands. How long had it been since he'd changed back into his human form? Almost a month now? He closed his eyes, willing his human half forward. It felt strange at first, as he was too accustomed to being ghost, but it still felt nice. The hazmat suit disappeared to reveal his normal jeans and t-shirt while his white locks returned to their natural black color. He reached up to the wall behind him and stuck his hand right through it. Yes, he was indeed a halfa.

Remembering that dreaded night yet again, Danny pulled his shirt over his head. Looking at his torso, he saw the scars that remained after Ember had stitched him up. Not wanting to linger on the painful memory, he quickly pulled his shirt back over his head.

He held his hand out, making some ice. Good, he hadn't lost any of his powers by not using them. He took the chunk of ice and brought it up to his head. It felt good against his burning skin.

When Ember returned, she was surprised to see him in his human form with a chunk of ice in his hand. If he could transform and use his elemental powers, he must have gotten his memories back.

This dilemma posed a series of new questions. Such as, would he be angry and attack? Would he still try and go back to the human world to reason with his parents?

"Ember." Danny said softly. "Thanks."

Ember returned to her former place beside him on the bed. "You're welcome. Do you want anything else? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine." Danny sat quietly for a moment. "Are you going to tell Skulker?"

"Well, he's going to find out eventually." Her boyfriend was not stupid. As a hunter, he could easily sense changes be it in his prey or hunting environment. "But if you don't want me to, I won't tell him."

"I'll tell him myself when he gets back."

* * *

Ember tweaked the strings on her guitar quietly. Danny was asleep in his room; she didn't want to wake him up.

The day was really slow. There was nothing to do, but she had chosen not to go out as Danny was sick and may need her later on.

She sighed, leaning into the sofa. Maybe something was on TV.

She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and was about to turn the TV on when she felt another ghost approach the isle.

* * *

Danny's eyes snapped open from sleep. He felt a strong energy signature nearby. It was Vlad's! Vlad was here!

He quickly threw the covers off of himself and changed back into his ghost form, just in case he needed to fight off the fruit loop. Who knew what Vlad was up to, especially after the last stunt he pulled?

* * *

"Ember, dear, is Skulker in?" Vlad asked from the cave entrance as Ember had not invited him inside.

"No, he left. You'll probably find him out in the forest today." Ember kept an uncaring façade on, not wanting Vlad to find out whom was asleep just upstairs.

"Very well then, Thank you-" Vlad felt another energy signature suddenly come into existence in the house. Daniel's energy signature to be more precise. The boy must have been in his human form before changing. What a foolish mistake. If the child had stayed human, he may have never picked up on him. "Ember, is there someone else here?"

"Why do you ask?" Ember felt the signature too. Why had Danny done that? He should have known better!

Beams of ice came from the inside as Danny flew out, ready to tear Vlad's eyes out. That sap had tried to take Danny when he was down. What a weak shot! "No more of your stupid games, Plasmius! I know exactly who I am and what I'm going to do to you."

"Daniel, nice to have you back." Vlad snickered. "Now tell me, dear boy, what are you doing here on Skulker's Isle?"

"That's none of your business."

"I believe it is. I gave Skulker the task of capturing you after you had run off. I thought it was strange he was taking such a long time to catch you, so I came to check up on his progress. Has he double crossed me by keeping you for himself?"

"I'm here of my own free will, Vlad." Danny lit his fists with energy. How dare Vlad talk about him as if he were some material possession!

"Well, you're parents don't want you Daniel. Where do you plan you go once you return to the human world? I'm your only option. Just come home with me now and save yourself the trouble." The boy was just giving him an unnecessary headache.

"Who says I'm going back to the human world?" Danny charged into an attack, catching Vlad off guard. He slammed the older halfa into a rock farther out, not wanting to fight near the cave. "Leave, Plasmius!" He didn't want to fight at all. His body was still fatigues from his previous venture and that attack took quite a bit out of him.

"Sorry Daniel, not without you." His own pink energy came out of his hands as he prepared his own attack.

Ember held her arm out in the direction of the cave, summoning her guitar to her. It zipped off the couch, landing perfectly in her open hand. She strummed with reckless abandon, attacking Vlad at every opening.

* * *

"Give up you two, you can't defeat me." Vlad stood in his arrogant manner, not a scratch on him.

On the other hand, Ember and Danny didn't look so good. Ember was not strong enough to fight Vlad off on her own and Danny could not do much to help in his sickened state.

"No." Danny rasped in between breaths. "I won't leave with you, even if my life depended on it."

"Well, Daniel, it just might." Vlad was going to take the boy or kill him trying to. His fist charged up with electrical energy.

Danny took a deep breath. Vlad was approaching him slowly. Just a few more steps and he would be in his direct line of fire.

"Changed your mind, Daniel?"

In that moment, Danny screamed, unleashing his Ghostly Wail. Vlad must have thought him too weak to use such a powerful attack at the time, for he did not expect it.

Vlad ducked down, trying to grab a hold of something on the ground. Unfortunately, the wail was too strong and he was blown into the trees surrounding the island.

* * *

From miles away, ghosts were able to feel and/or hear the powerful attack. Everyone knew what it was, as there was only one ghost with an attack like it.

Danny Phantom.

Most ghosts chose to ignore it, thinking the boy had gotten himself into another mess, but Skulker however, knew this could only mean bad news.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the boy was in trouble, but why was he using his strongest attack? When did he re-learn it?

Regardless, there had to be some serious trouble going on or Danny would not have resorted to using that attack.

* * *

Vlad punched Danny in the gut, knocking the remaining wind out of him. "Well, Daniel, you've just used you last trump card. Tell me, boy, what do you plan to do now?"

"It's not him you should be worried about." Skulker struck Vlad on the back of the head with all his might, knocking him out with a single blow.

Danny could not be happier to see the hunter.

"See, whelp, that's how you sneak up on an enemy." Skulker retracted the armor around his fist, allowing the metal suit to be seen.

Danny responded by passing out.

* * *

When he had woke finally woke up, Danny found himself lying on the couch in the cave.

Skulker was sitting on another couch in the area, flipping through the channels of the TV. "You're awake?"

"Yeah." Danny pulled himself up so he was sitting upright. His entire body ached. It was no wonder. He fought against Plasmius with a fever. He created more ice to cool himself off.

"I see you've gotten your powers back. Good thing too, or I would have never been able to get to you in time." Skulker paused for a moment. "When did you get your memories back?"

"Last night. I flew to the human world because I was curious about what Vlad had said." Danny smirked at his own stupidity. "I got my memories back there."

"Really? I thought for sure you would have taken off flying the second you remembered everything."

"Yeah, well, I figured learning to hunt wouldn't be all that bad. As long as you don't try and skin me in my sleep."

Skulker let out a hearty laugh. "As long as you don't try and run away. There's a reason most of my living trophies are kept in cages."

Danny rolled his eyes, knowing Skulker did not view him as a trophy the same way Vlad did. "You've got yourself a deal."

The End.

* * *

**Yayz! Done!**

**As I said, this was to be a four-shot, so it was pretty brief and to the point. Next week, I will post my new Sonic the Hedgehog fic. That one is full length and in depth, so for those of you who followed me for the "My Evil Godchild" story, you will enjoy it. **

**Review Please!**


End file.
